War Fan
War Fan is a melee weapon featured in CrossFire. Overview War Fan''' is a fan designed for use in warfare and martial arts. War Fans are used for offensive and defensive purposes in Chinese, Japanese and Korean martial arts. In the game, it's basically a black hand fan armed with 12 small blades on the tip of the fan for close combat. It also has 2 dragon designs and a Chinese writing plus a Gong Fu symbol in the center of the fan. Statics wise, this weapon is quite close to Jungle Knife with similar animation, but it no longer features 2-hit secondary attack. It has high damage dealing, which can instantly headshot unarmored enemy with a single slash (~88 HP if they have armor) and often takes 2 slashes in the body to kill them. While it has quite short range compared to most melee weapons, it still has slightly longer range than Dual Karambit, Brass Knuckles and Boxing Gloves and appear to be the same with Jungle Knife. War Fan also features a special drawing animation in which player characters fold down the fan before closing it and smack it into their hand like the Spanner, and secondary attack has player characters swipe the fan side-way, unfolding it and hit opponents with the blades; this attack has a wide range and capable of taking out many opponents at once. Advantages * High damage dealing. * Very high damage on secondary attack. * Fast primary attack. * Fast secondary attack. * Quick recovery time. * Lightweight. Disadvantages * Quite slow slashing rate. * Quite short attack range. * Quite slow drawing speed. Availability * '''CF Brazil * CF China * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Korea Variants WarFan_Blue_Pottery.png|Blue Pottery Trivia *Just like M4A1-Guitar, this melee is obtainable for the pre-order of Desert Eagle-El Dorado in CF Brazil for 30 days. *Although War Fan is used in its closed form, the killmark shows its open form instead. This likely represents secondary attack which is most often used in weapons like War Fan. **The third person view model of this weapon also have 2 forms, which are its closed form and open form. *This weapon reused some animations and features of other melee weapons. **Its drawing animation is similar to Spanner and Iron Hammer. Its idle animation is similar to Kukri, Keris. Its running animation is similar to BC-Axe Beast while its primary attack animation is similar to Iron Hammer. **The hit sound effect is reused from Shadow Knives. *In CF Philippines, this melee is a limited edition weapon along with Thunderbolt Hammer, costing 5 EC for 3 hours, which is very cheap. Although it's not permanent, renewing it even when the item is gone is still possible. ** It is later added in the Mini Lotto section, making it the second melee introduced as a mini lotto (the Jungle Knife being the first). * For buying a set of 30 or 50 6th Anniversary Hyper capsules, you can get this weapon for free permanently in CF Europe. * In CF Vietnam, same with CF Philippines, this is the second melee to be added in Mini Capsule after Jungle Knife. * In CF Vietnam, this weapon can be obtained permanently for free after buying M66-Legend Dragon from Mileage Shop from November 1 2017 to November 30 2017, alongside with Dragon Blade-Silver after buying Xuan Yuan Sword. * In real life, War Fan didn't have any blade, because the fan itself is dangerous enough to kill a person. ** Also in real life, this weapon is named "Black Dragon Metal Frame Kung Fu Fighting Fan". Gallery WarFan (1).png|Render Warfan.png|Render (HD) WarFan (2).png|Side view WarFan_HD.png|HUD WarFan2.png|Drawing Videos War Fan CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP Cross Fire Brazil War Fan (Leque de Ferro) ! CrossFire Vietnam War Fan (Thiết Phiến) CrossFire VN - War Fan Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee